


【景武史话】青瓦台没有爱丽丝

by Charlotte_365



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen, 愿为江水 - Freeform, 王首席组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_365/pseuds/Charlotte_365
Summary: 青瓦台没有爱丽丝，只有一无所有的胜利者。
Relationships: 卢武铉/文在寅, 文在寅/朴智元, 金大中/朴智元
Kudos: 2





	【景武史话】青瓦台没有爱丽丝

**Author's Note:**

> 江水+金朴+王首席组

文再云掉进了兔子洞。

文再云站起来揉了揉眼睛，发现四周突然变得很大，他过了一会才意识到可能是自己变得很小。他的面前是一堵墙，于是他原地转了一圈，判断自己身处一个什么地方的入口，这地方有点熟悉。

文再云听到了窸窸窣窣的声音。他循声望去，发现身旁出现了一只巨大的白兔——不，是他和白兔一样大。白兔面无表情地对他点了下头，他疑惑地发现白兔戴着属于国情院长朴致远的眼镜。

“早安，文统领。”像是为了验证他的疑惑一样，白兔伸出毛茸茸的爪子推了推眼镜。如果仔细看就可以发现，白兔两只眼睛的大小和神采有些许不同，通常来讲，这是有一只义眼的表现。

文再云下意识地回应：“早安，……朴院长？”

白兔露出一副您终于老年痴呆了吗的不算友好的表情。

“您不去青瓦台吗？为什么站在这里面壁？”

文再云觉得他被一只白兔一本正经地教训的场景很滑稽，但他虚心请教：“可是我为什么会变得这么小？”

白兔用理所当然的语气说：“当然是为了进入青瓦台呀。”

文再云并不理解为什么进入青瓦台要把他自己变得这么小，但朴致远……白兔上下打量了他几眼，摇了摇头：“算了，您莫名其妙地失忆又不是第一次了，我带您进去吧。”

文再云并不想知道为什么他的国情院长比他还熟悉怎么进入青瓦台，也不是很认同“莫名其妙的失忆”，但白兔已经在他前面领路了，于是他跟了上去。

他很快就知道为什么他需要变得这样小了，因为青瓦台的大门紧锁着，白兔在他面前灵活地钻过了大门的缝隙，然后有些幸灾乐祸地回头看着他。

文再云侧过身，艰难地从缝隙里钻了进去。一瞬间他有一种在钻兔子洞的错觉——也许不是错觉。当他在门的另一侧尴尬地整理西装的时候，白兔很不给面子地表示了嘲笑。

“谁还没长胖过呢？”文再云抗议，“您在青瓦台的时候难道就不会体重增加吗？”

然后满意地看到笑容从白兔的脸上消失了。

“这是什么？”

文再云和白兔并排蹲在一束粉紫相间的花束面前，白兔伸出毛茸茸的爪子，在花叶间一通乱捣。

“用它染染你的手指头。”白兔凶巴巴地说，不知是不是文再云的错觉，白兔的表情变得很奇怪。

“我以为这里没有狐狸，”文再云伸手拨拉着滴着汁水的花叶，认出被摧残得面目全非的康乃馨和常春藤，“染手指是怎么回事？”

“别问，”白兔不情不愿地说，“也别嫌弃颜色不好看，这是您自己搞出来的。”

文再云在色彩斑斓的花朵上面摩擦了几下，手指也变得色彩斑斓。突然他发现世界在缩小，然后立即意识到是自己在变大。他环顾四周，发现自己身处熟悉的与民一馆，他向记忆中的方向走去。

“虽然是早上，但现在是下午茶时间。你刚才开会是不是又睡了？”

梳着刘海的三月兔手里捏着一块曲奇，权衡了片刻之后将饼干掰了一半递给面前的……睡鼠。等等为什么是睡鼠？文再云勉强按下了一段奇怪的脑内展开。然后紧接着他听见睡鼠含着一嘴饼干的声音：“这么说是决定由你和尹熙越合作操盘改革了。你真的准备好了？”

“我来就是为了这一刻。”三月兔一手拨拉着刘海，三下五除二地解决掉手里的曲奇，他俩走过转角，向文再云的方向走来。

电光火石之间，文再云下意识地伸手去拦三月兔，可是三月兔从他面前从从容容地走了过去，像没看见他。

“曹饮冰和任钟夕早就不在青瓦台了。”白兔不知什么时候蹲在文再云肩上，语气平直，“您在做什么？”

文再云注视着两人的背影走远：“没什么。刚才，我以为我能拉住他们。”

白兔意味深长地说：“我还是要说……我很喜欢曹饮冰，真羡慕您有曹教授。”

文再云决定不理会白兔阴阳怪气的钓鱼。

“我有办法变得小一点吗？”仍在缓慢变高的文再云钻出与民一馆的正门，他的身高已经不适合待在屋子里了。

白兔的两个长耳朵纠结地缠在一起，然后摇了摇头：“刚才三月兔拿的那块饼干可以做到，但是您显然错过了。”

“您可以提醒我。”文再云严肃地抗议。

兔子凉凉地笑了两声，“那是因为您刚才一脸见了鬼的表情，显然。”

“虽然错过了，但您可以去其他地方碰碰运气。本馆怎样？有时候能遇到有趣的事。”

文再云少有机会在这个角度观察他的青瓦台。从他现在的高度看，本馆像一个按比例缩小的复制模型，稳稳地坐落在北岳山的荫蔽下。对于那个地方，属于文再云自己的记忆似乎并不如属于另一个人的多。

文再云造访本馆的机会并不如往届几位大统领多，他甚至苦中作乐地怀疑是否他的国情院长都比他熟悉那个地方。问题在于，从与民一馆徒步到本馆的时间里，他的身高已经变得能够直接看到二层楼的窗户了。

——窗户。

文再云凑到窗户前，无师自通地用染色的手指搭成另一扇窗户套了上去，玻璃窗里的场景渐渐清晰起来。

他看到了一只打着蓝领带的柴郡猫抱着文件从走廊尽头走了过来。

“您有看到帽子匠先生吗？”柴郡猫急匆匆地问路过的每一个人，“帽子先生中午就没在茶会了。”

“什么？他又不在了，大家快去找找！”

一馆的小动物都四散开来，文再云不由自主地盯着那只显眼的蓝领带的猫看。突然大家都向一个方向转过去，文再云随着柴郡猫的目光一抬眼，不由噗嗤笑了。

卢武宣戴着一顶滑稽的大帽子出现在电梯门口，手里端着一杯茶和一块面包，笑眯眯地向大家挥了挥面包：“在找我吗？出去散步了。”

一群小动物发出了松了口气的声音。

“帽子先生，出去之前至少和我们讲一句嘛，至少不要让律师团那边备战的爱丽丝首席担心……”蓝领带的柴郡猫严肃地抗议道。

卢武宣像做错了事一样吐了吐舌头：“难得有机会到处转转嘛……咦，庆洙今天戴了蓝领带。”

他好奇地问：“为什么柴郡猫要戴蓝领带呢？”

拥有前青瓦台演讲企划秘书官名字的柴郡猫眨巴着眼睛不说话。

“因为春天来了呀。”卢武宣自问自答地说道。

帽子先生端着茶和面包，一边自娱自乐地哼着歌，一边溜进了本馆的大办公室里，留下外面一群显然不能理解他的快乐的小动物们面面相觑。

文再云笑够了，靠着墙壁慢慢放下手指搭成的窗户。他望着空无一人的窗户愣了会神，突然转头看了看安静地趴在肩上的白兔。

“您看到了什么呢？”他问白兔，“您也会来看的吧。”

白兔表情厌厌地摇摇头，它一下子窜进窗户，飞快地溜进办公室，随后叼着那块面包窜了出来。

“我也不知道它是什么属性，您可以试试，比如一边掰一半之类的。”白兔顶着文再云谴责的目光，无辜地说。

当文再云快要把两半面包吃完的时候，他成功地把自己调整回了正常的身高。这其间他遇到了毛色花白的渡渡鸟（看起来矜持而优雅），长得眉清目秀的鼹鼠（看见他转身就跑了）。他和一只橙色的毛毛虫对视良久，然后他点了点毛毛虫栖身的蘑菇：“这个吃了能变成什么样？”白兔对他的幼稚表示嗤之以鼻。

出于某种原因，他觉得一只鹰头狮身兽很眼熟。他蹲下身，注视着安静待在那里的小兽：“能并肩走到最后的毕竟是少数人，大多数的同伴都在半途中走散了。”他说，“我很遗憾。”

“扯淡。”白兔淡淡地评价道，“没价值的的早分了，不想分的都被你杀了。”

文再云针锋相对：“过奖。看来您成功地证明了您的价值。”

他们最后来到了一个长长的房间。

长长的墙壁上挂着许多黑色的相框。文再云和白兔刚刚经过打头的几个相框，黑色的画面就噼噼啪啪地炸开，就像电视机突然连接了信号，里面的画面蹦了出来，朝着毫无准备的一人一兔吵吵嚷嚷。

“……”一人一兔停了下来，犹豫地前后看看。

“看来我们的左派大统领终于彻底疯了。”说话的照片毛发稀少，下巴抬得高高的地打量着文再云。文再云觉得浑身打了个激灵，后背升起一阵恶寒。

“希望左右派都不要的您尽量避免把自己是个疯子的事实表现出来，会引起国民恐慌。”他平静地反击，好像完全不受干扰。

他前面的相框里露出朴正西的脸，还不等照片开口说话，文再云熟练地往旁边退了两步。结果就是后面的相框砰的一声炸开，居然还发出了金光，与前面背景青葱的照片形成鲜明对比。跟在后面的白兔冷漠地棒读：“SSR效果。”

文再云在统领照片墙绝对是个不受欢迎的访客。一时间空气里充满了各种口哨，抗议和谩骂。文再云头疼地深吸口气，感觉自己可能要溺死在四五共和国，于是他自力更生地向前走了一点。

金巨山的画像砰的一声染上了色彩。他感慨地左右环视了一圈：“还是第六共和国好一点吧？嘶……你怎么也来了。”

文再云知道他大概是在说跟在他身后的白兔。

金巨山抱起双臂：“这么说你也找到下家了？还是后广他的东桥洞终于已经衰落到无法实现你的政治野心了？看来到最后我们文统领才是人生赢家啊……”

“金先生，”文再云及时截住了危险的话题，“您知道我们该怎样离开这里吗？”

金巨山不置可否地挑了挑眉。

“你小子不是自诩后广那家伙还有卢武宣的正统吗？去问他们，我可不是什么神奇海螺。”

我不是，我没有自诩过这种奇怪的正统。文再云沉痛地判断自己离真正的老年痴呆又近了一步，心虚地回头看了看白兔。可是白兔先生似乎正在神游天外，并没注意到他们俩的对话。

“那多谢前辈指点。”文再云回头看了看快要打起来的几幅照片，决定维持一点面子上的礼仪。让顶头上司帮忙圆场这是一个国情院长应该做的事吗？他漫无目的地想着，金巨山似乎看出来一人一兔诡异的气氛，不给面子地爆发出一阵大笑。

安抚好了这几位，文再云继续向前走。突然他注意到，白兔停下了脚步。

“朴院长？”他问了一声，没有回应。他转过身来，白兔安静地站在原地，一言不发。

“朴院长？”

文再云向前望去，一排黑色的相框静默地悬挂在墙壁上，他知道那后面是什么。

“您走吧。”朴致远面无表情地说。

文再云莫名地想到了这人几年之前同他广为人知的交锋。“你看李会昌，因为急于回归，手上沾了血，没有当选。”

交战就会决出胜负，最终的胜者入主青瓦台。可是历经艰辛的旅人再次站在面前，却是相似的一无所有。

他走到金后广的照片前，看着黑色的相框缓缓镀上鲜活的色彩。

“晚上好，金先生。”

金后广平和地点了点头：“好久不见，文先生，好久不见……致远啊。”

朴致远没有向前走。猝不及防地，文再云发现他的眼睛里有亮晶晶的水光。

有时候解除一个人的伪装就是一件这么容易的事情，任你是虚伪无情的政客也好，双手染血的杀手也好，总有那么一个人能让你完全放弃抵抗。对于朴致远来说，那个人是金后广。

“我，”朴致远深吸了口气，“我一直不负您的重托。”

金后广温和地点点头：“我知道。”

文再云稍停了片刻，待金后广与他的老部下没有再说什么之后，他问道：“金先生，请告诉我，我该往哪里走。”

金后广回答：“那得先看你要往哪里走。”

“只要能离开这里，去哪里我都不在意。”

“所以你往哪里走也就无所谓了。”金后广有点神秘地说。

文再云深深地看着这位老前辈：“只要我能走到某个地方就行。”

“你一定可以的，如果你走的够久的话。”金后广说。（注）

“我没有什么能告诉你们的了，”他微笑着，那个笑容看起来非常生动，“致远啊，向前走吧。”

朴致远深深地向金后广鞠了一躬。

文再云也像金后广鞠躬。他想，他没有其他地方可去了。

他忽然感到了近似于近乡情怯的情感。他在原地犹豫，似乎隐约有些理解方才朴致远的心情了。

然而朴致远并不想被理解。白兔先生不怀好意地靠近，用力把他推了出去。文再云踉跄了两步，抬起头时猝不及防地发现自己站在了卢武宣的照片前。

卢武宣从照片里朝他露出了一个带点傻气的大大的笑容。

“啊，好久不见……晚上好……是不是晚上……啊，心情真好，文辩！”

文再云愣在那里，半天没说出来话。不知怎的戴领带的柴郡猫那句“爱丽丝首席”突然钻进了他的脑子，于是能言善辩的大统领张嘴就说：“为什么乌鸦像写字台？”

“因为那里是永无岛。”卢武宣意味深长地答道。

“前辈，”文再云弯下眼角，露出了一个有些难过的笑容：“为什么这次对我说话了？”

“呀，我怎么忘记说只能回答一个问题了？”卢武宣看起来有些懊恼，“不过，我个人认为，这是一个礼物。”

“礼物？”

“虽然来的有些迟了，你可以把它看作是青瓦台的礼物。青瓦台可以带给你一切，也可以拿走你的一切。但总有些是它带不走的，我是这样认为。”

“比如这个梦？”

“比如这个梦。”

“我想，战胜了青瓦台的人会来到这里，你可以把它看作……送给胜利者的礼物。”卢武宣朝文再云挥了挥手，“向你的国情院长问好，现在，去某个地方吧！”

你得到达某个地方，因为你不知道，在某天的某一刻，你会掉进一个光怪陆离的兔子洞。

朴致远将桌子上的纸收成一沓。不知道为什么，今天来青瓦台例行汇报的气氛有点奇怪，虽然今天是庆尚南道知事金景洙的二审，也不至于青瓦台紧张成什么样吧。还是说在等他汇报总结？

“今天是朴院长上任一百天了，国情院改革，希望能积极推进。”

朴致远推了推眼镜，将无关的事清出脑海。山雨欲来的多事之秋，保持敏锐的政治嗅觉很重要，国情院要与政治斗争保持距离，这是他和文再云一开始就明确的路线。

正当他随着同事准备起身的时候，主位上的统领眼睛一抬，明确地锁定了他，顿时朴致远心中警铃大作，一种学生被老师点名之前的预感席卷了他。

果不其然，文再云好整以暇地往后一靠：“那么散会。国情院长请留步，我们继续谈吧。”

END

注：DJ文的对话化自爱丽丝和柴郡猫的经典对白

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始我给室长设定的角色是柴郡猫，但是由于种种原因改成了白兔。虽然我现在觉得白兔也很合适（。）但是有时还是能看出来明显的柴郡猫特质。


End file.
